


and the rest of the world falls away

by iheardyourcall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mixed Media, Road Trips, as in THE post grad road trip, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9580310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheardyourcall/pseuds/iheardyourcall
Summary: They have time.Technically, anyway. Lydia planned for this - Stiles didn’t.He left his wallet inside. He forgot to tell his dad where the key to the shed is. Do they have enough water? They should stop at a gas station, stock up on car food. They serve breakfast here? Is Malia awake? Scott? They said they’d be up. Malia isn’t; that takes a while. Scott is; that still takes a while. They forget to getgasat the gas station. Stiles is out the door before Lydia can pull out her card. Lydia is out the door before he can even touch the windshield cleaner he’s been eyeing.He’s stalling.





	

_[4:47am - Friday]_

They have time.  
  


Technically, anyway. Lydia planned for this - Stiles didn’t.

He left his wallet inside. He forgot to tell his dad where the key to the shed is. Do they have enough water? They should stop at a gas station, stock up on car food. They serve breakfast here? Is Malia awake? Scott? They said they’d be up. Malia isn’t; that takes a while. Scott is; that still takes a while. They forget to get _gas_ at the gas station. Stiles is out the door before Lydia can pull out her card. Lydia is out the door before he can even touch the windshield cleaner he’s been eyeing.

He’s stalling.

“I’m sorry.”

Lydia smiles. “It’s okay.”

It’s okay. They have time.

 

_[11:12am - Friday]_

“What’d you wish for?” she asks him.

He’s quiet for a minute. “Nothing. You?”

“Nothing.”

Her grandma had always told her to save her wishes for when she really needed them. The silver fleur-de-lis charm hanging from her rearview mirror is proof that that method didn’t always work. The boy drumming his fingers against the window in the passenger’s seat is proof that that method _could_ work. Maybe there is no such thing as 11:11 magic.

Then again, there is no such thing as werewolves.

 

_[8:04pm - Friday]_

“Family-friendly” and “family-style” aren’t necessarily interchangeable concepts when it comes to restaurants, but Lydia is growing used to leaving messes behind these days. Across from her, Stiles leans back against the booth with his eyes closed and a hand cradling his now-bloated stomach.

“See something you like?”

 _Yes_ , she thought while posting the scene to her Snap story. _Yes, yes, yes._

She adds a silly caption because she can, because she deserves this. _They_ deserve this - to be silly and happy, to be _young_.

When she finally looks up from her phone, he’s staring at her with a sleepy smile. She doubts either of them will be up past nine.

“See something you like?”

“Yeah.”

Her smile doesn’t make it to Snapchat, but they will remember it anyway.

 

_[9:28pm - Friday]_

**Natalie Martin missed call (3) & voicemail**

**Natalie Martin  
** iMessage (2)

 **Scott McCall  
** iMessage (6)

 **Malia Tate  
** Text Message (4)

**Malia Tate missed call & voicemail**

**Mason Hewitt  
** iMessage

 

_[6:03am - Saturday]_

The otherness creeps over Lydia until her skin starts to buzz, hitting her in soft pulses -  like a heartbeat.

“Is it -”

“Yeah.”

She presses her hands against the glass and wills her eyes to see what she _knows_ is behind the desert dust swirling around them. Stiles doesn’t say anything when she stays like that for hours, doesn’t say anything when she can’t stay like that anymore. He just turns the music down when she closes her eyes and squeezes her hand.

Her dreams are filled with lightning.

 

_[3:41pm - Saturday]_

**Natalie Martin  
** _Prada’s been looking for you in every room. He keeps staring at me like it’s my fault._

_I tried explaining, but he won’t listen to reason._

_Stubbornness runs in the family.  
_

_Miss you already._

 

_[10:20pm - Saturday]_

They don’t sleep tangled up in each other. It feels like the ghost of touches they’ve put behind them, and they have enough ghosts between them both. Instead, they take a side of the bed,  Stiles sprawled all over his, and Lydia curled up on hers.

Somehow, this has always felt more intimate to her. They’re trusting each other to stay without the reassurance of their fingers twined together, wrapped vulnerably around the other. Their shared space is enough.

He’s enough.

 _She’s_ enough.

 

_[1:39pm - Sunday]_

They run into a pack in Ohio.

The possibility hangs over them for most of the drive, but Lydia never lingers on the thought for too long. However, with the last stretch of _getting the hell out_ ahead of them, she figures she should’ve expected this. It’s the story of their lives - two steps forward, one set of claws dragging them back.

Lydia's scream rips out of her like a hurricane. Even she is struck by how raw she sounds, with the weight of the past three years pushing it up and out of her. When the pack scatters, a ll that is left in front of them is their new life dumped across the side of the road and a fresh crack in her windshield.

“Think I can submit ‘banshee’ on an insurance claim?”

Stiles shrugs. “Can’t hurt.”

 

_[9:02pm - Sunday]_

“Do you ever think about cutting your hair short?”

“Not really. Why?”

“I don’t know,” he says. “You’ve just always had it long.”

“I think about dyeing it more than I think about cutting it,” she admits, smiling when she feels his hand still from where he’s been tracing shapes across her back.

“You can’t dye your hair!”

Lydia rolls over to her side and props her head up on her hand. “Oh, yeah? I’m pretty sure I can.”

He looks pained, like he wants to argue but knows it’s a fruitless venture.

“Fine,” he says. “What color would you wanna dye it?”

“Bright blue.”

“ _Lydia._ ”  
  
“I’m kidding,” she laughs, shoving at his leg with her free hand. “I would never dye my whole head. Just one streak in the front. Allison and I used to talk about it all the time.”

The corner of his mouth twitches. “A blue streak would look cool.”

“I know.”

“You know what else would look cool?”

“Not dyeing my hair at all?”

Stiles beams. Lydia throws a pillow at him. 

 

_[10:54am - Monday]_

They have time.  
 

Stiles isn’t due at his dorm until the following Monday, and Lydia is keeping her new landlord updated on her ETA via email, so they’re - mostly - free of responsibility for the rest of the week. She still needs a few things for her new place, which she figures she can pick up while they are there since she’s about to have more free space in the U-Haul.

But she doesn’t want to think about _that_ just yet.

She lets herself back into their room quietly, holding a paper bag of bagels and two coffees and nearly jumping out of her skin when Stiles greets her.

“I thought you were still sleeping.”

He shakes his head. “My dad called a few minutes ago. Plus, I woke up when you tried to sneak out.”

She sets their food down on the bedside table and crawls back under the covers next to him.

“Sorry I woke you up.”

“Don’t be. We were technically supposed be up two hours ago.”

She snorts. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. We have time.”

It’s okay, and they do.

**Author's Note:**

> \- BIGGEST THANK YOUS IN THE WORLD GO TO: [phee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphee/pseuds/sapphee) for beta reading this & making this story actually make sense even though she's never seen this show (you're a hero) AND [emma](http://lydstilinsk.tumblr.com) & [emily](http://jacelightwoods.tumblr.com) for being the best cheerleaders a girl could ask for
> 
> \- the title comes from "only us" from the dear evan hansen cast album
> 
> \- i haven't been involved with teen wolf in Quite Some Time but 6x10 made me catch feelings and i couldn't let this go
> 
> \- on that same note, i don't really blog about it either but if you want to say hi or w/e i'm on tumblr over [here](http://knightduan.tumblr.com)


End file.
